Silver linings
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Logan Hayes wasn't always  a  bad guy.  when  some one he thought he lost comes  back to find him how  will react, to her and  a son. How will Lulu's  plan backfire?
1. Chapter 1

Lost and found- A look into why Logan is the way he is. A love of the past thought of as long dead comes back without meaning too.

I own nothing

Lulu watched silently as her male companion, Logan Hayes, tossed and turned in his sleep. His golden tanned body had begun to glisten with sweat, as his dream seemed to take a turn for the worse. This had been the third night in a row that nightmares plagued his sleep. Lulu could not help but wonder what was happening in his mind. She gently ran her fingertips over his skin hoping to calm him down. She wasn't in love with him anymore, the second time around wasn't about love but about hurting him as much as he had hurt her, by sleeping with Maxie Jones so far so good with her plan. Until he started having the nightmares, this was the first one she had been awake for.

"Logan, Logan wake up, you is having another nightmare," she whispered to him.

**Nightmare of the past**

"_Logan, why are you so good to me?"_

"_Because I love you and you re the most wonderful thing, besides Coop to happen to me"_

" _Nice to know I take the back seat to Cooper" Reanna laughed , as she playfully punched Logan in the shoulder._

_Logan smirked as he pulled up to her house and into her drive way. He looked at the woman beside him, the prefect way those red curls bounced when she laughed. It was hard to imagine that in a few days he would be leaving her behind to go fight in Iraq to keep her and millions other safe._

"_Hey handsome, want to come in?"_

" _I'd love to darling, but I can't I have to go report with Coop tomorrow but after that I'm free if you want to hang out with two losers like us" _

"_Alright , but you don't know what your missing baby" Reanna leaned over and kissed her boyfriends lips before getting out of his truck. _

_Logan rolled down the window "I love Reanna " _

_A wide smile spread across her face as she held up her left hand and played with the ring on her finger._

"_I know baby I love you too, call me when you get home."_

_Logan watched Reanna open her front door and walked into the large house. That was his heart and soul that walked into the house. He started up the truck once more to drive to his house, which were literally four houses away._

_Reanna woke up, gasping for breath. Her eyes stung as she tried to open them. Carefully she eased out of her bed and crawled along to the floor. She reached her bedroom door, she reached up to test the door handle. It was warm but not hot yet. Kneeling up, she opened the door._

_Logan heard the sirens go down the road, he rolled over to face the wall and drifted back to sleep. That was, until the sirens were getting louder and the cell phone ringing was too much for him. Logan got out of bed and picked up the cell, it was Coop._

"_Hello" he answered groggily._

"_Logan, Logan there has been an accident at Reanna's house, you have to get here right away."_

_Logan, felt his heart race, the blood drained out of his body as he looked out the window facing reanna's house, it was engulfed in flames. Logan left his house and ran down Reanna's. The place was a zoo, police cars, fire trucks, EMT's and a corner's truck. Logan saw Cooper talking to a cop. Coop turned to look at his best friend. Right away Logan knew, long before he saw the body bag being carried out of the house. _

'_NOOOOOO" Logan lunged forward. Coop grabbed Logan before Logan could reach the corner's truck._

Logan jerked awake, panting and sweating; he looked around the dark room. He looked next to him, where Lulu sleeping. He rubbed his face with his trembling hands. Quietly, he got out of bed and went into the kitchen; he made sure to close the door so he did not wake Lulu up. He went to the kitchen sink and opened the drawer underneath it. He pulled out a picture from a long time ago. The red curly hair, freckles and hazel brown eyes that would twinkle when she laughed at something stupid he had done.

That was five years ago as of tomorrow. He silently wondered if that was for the nightmares that he had been having. Funny, how in one hour of being happy and in love could be taken away so fast in the snap, crackle, pop, of a flame.

Logan did not hear, Lulu walk into the kitchen, or if he did, he did not acknowledge that she sat down across from him. She watched him, as he looked like he was lost somewhere in his mind. Locked in a memory that for a moment Lulu did not want to tear Logan out of it. However, the picture on the table was more than enough to make her shake him out of his trance

"Who is that?" she asked pointing to the picture.

Logan blinked out of his memories and was looking at Lulu sitting across the table. He looked at the picture picked it up and handed it to her.

"That was Reanna Cooper; she died in a raging fire, while she was sleeping. Reanna, Cooper and I were the three musketeers. I was going to marry her," he blurted out.

Lulu sat in silence as he told her about the fire that ruined his life five years ago. It rather explained a lot about Logan.

"Is this why you have been having the nightmares?"

Logan only nodded as he got up and put the picture away He walked back over to Lulu and grabbed her hand.

"Maybe but that was in the past and you, Lulu are my future, come on lets go back to bed"

Lulu felt a pang of guilt as he led her back into the bedroom. He thought that she loved him again. When in all reality she despised him. She had to tell him soon, other wise it may just blow up in her face.

I hope you like, I love Logan and he deserves much better than Lulu…


	2. Chapter 2

**Silver lining- I did not kill Emily in this one I forgot to mention that**

Disclaimer- not mine.

**Two weeks later-**

Logan watched, as Elizabeth Spencer played with her kids. Unaware of the danger that was hiding behind a tree. Logan has noticed Trevor Lansing stalking her holding a silencer in his hand. He watched in horror as he raised the gun and pointed it right at Jake. Jake, a small child, innocent but had a father that was powerful enough to take out Zacchara and Lansing without so much as a thought. Trevor had become nervous and jerky in his actions. Since Anthony's son Johnny had decided to take over, and he had the brains to do it.

As Logan watched Trevor, it had become clear that the man was planning not to shoot Elizabeth but kill a child, a child that wasn't even a year old. Logan had no reason to help Elizabeth, so then why was he throwing his perfect body in front of them, and taking two bullets for people he never really ever met? The thought was late in forming as he launched himself in front of Jake yelling for Elizabeth to get down.

He felt the bullets enter his body, one hit him in his chest the other landed in his thigh. He heard Elizabeth screaming for a few seconds before putting pressure on his wounds. He heard her calling an ambulance and telling him thank you plus he was going to be fine. Logan wasn't sure if she was just saying that to get him to breathe calmer or maybe she was telling him the truth and was going to be okay. As of right now he did not feel like he was going to be fine.

What seemed like hours to him was only the matter of minutes until an ambulance came and he had begun to drift off as he heard Elizabeth tell the EMT's that he had been shot and that she applied pressure.

Elizabeth watched as the medics loaded Logan into the truck. He wasn't an up standing citizen, but he had just saved her two boys. Elizabeth saw Lucky walking towards her, she swallowed hard as he handed Jake back to her.

" You alright? You look a little shaken up, whose blood is all over you, are you hurt?"

"No, no I'm fine. Logan Hayes's blood is al lover me. He saved the boys from getting killed."

Lucky only nodded, then motioned Cooper Barret to come and take a statement from her because if Lucky interviewed her it would lead to another fight, which neither one of them wanted to have right now. Elizabeth watched Lucky leave and wished she could take all of the hurt and pain she had caused him.

"Mrs. Spencer, do you know who fired the shots?" Coop asked her.

" No, I don't my back was turned the whole time. I think Logan might know though" she saw Cooper's jaw twitch as she mentioned Logan.

" Logan, made himself into a human shield and took two bullets for my boys, one in the chest and one in the upper thigh. I'm pretty sure he will be okay."

Cooper nodded " Anything else you can tell me?"

" No, nothing right now."

"Thanks Elizabeth, you and your boys can go home."

Elizabeth nodded as she picked Jake up and told Cameron to clean up so she could drop them off at her grams. She had a feeling that she would be called into work today.

Scene

"Riley, honey its okay take a few slow breaths for me. We'll get you to the hospital as soon as we can alright?" Reanna asked her son. The little boy nodded at her. She had just hit a long black limo from not stopping fast enough and dented the limo's bumper. Thankfully the man she hit was not too upset and even offered to take them to the hospital when Riley's asthma flared up. Riley Cooper was a very energetic five-year-old with only one health issue was his asthma, and unless he was very nervous or upset was well under control. Until Reanna hit Mr. Corinthois's car.

"Mr. Corinthois, thank you so much for helping us after I hit your car" Reanna said to Sonny.

"Reanna, don't worry about it, besides I have three children of my own and I completely understand and please call me Sonny."

Reanna smiled at the kind man. He reminded her of Logan in a way. She had gotten in touch with a friend of Logan's in Texas and asked where he was. He told her that Logan went head hunting for his father in Port Charles. Logan didn't know she was alive, he was deported out to Iraq before anyone could tell him.

Reanna contacted his mother last year and Riley adored his grandma, now he was all excited to meet his dad. Reanna sighed as they pulled up to the hospital. The attack seemed to have calmed down but Riley was still wheezing. Sonny told her what floor to take him too and ask for Emily Quartermaine.

" Sonny, thank you" she shook his hand as she helped Riley out of the car. Sonny only waved as he pulled away, his mind wandered to the little boy he reminded him of some one he knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Reanna stepped off the elevator , was just about to go to the desk when the second elevator opened and three medics and a stretcher was wheeled out . One of the medics went over to the desk and told Layla that Logan Hayes was being brought in for gun shoot wounds.

Reanna 's heart almost stopped beating , she turned around to look at the man laying unconsous on the stretcher, it couldn't be Logan.

"Ma,am ? Can I help you?" a dark skinned woman asked her .

Reanna almost couldn't take her eyes of the man who she was once certain she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

" Ms…" Epiphany called out to her.

" Oh , yes I'm sorry I need to have my son checked out , we were in a car accident and he had an asthma attack. It has seemed to calm down, but we are new in town and haven't unpacked anything so I'm not sure where his inhaler is and oh my god I'm rambling" reanna blurted out.

Epiphany looked at the shaken woman ,who couldn't take her eyes off of Logan Hayes, then down to the little boy standing next to her. She could have sworn the little boy was a spitting image of Mr. Hayes.

" Ms. Can you fill out this paper work and I will page Dr. Quartermain for you?"

Reanna was brought out of her thoughts " Yes, yes of course. Riley come on sit here for a second okay?"

Reanna went back to the desk " um I'm sorry to bother you again but was that Logan Hayes, being brought in?"

"Ye , it was why, are you family or something ?"

Reanna smiled at the older woman and raised her left hand , she flicked the ring on her hand and smirked " Or something ? See that little boy over there that is his son."

" Well Ms…"

" Cooper"

" Ms. Cooper , when I hear anything on him I will let you know right away but for now you needs to fill out that paper work"

Reanna sat back down next to her son and looked over the paper work. While she was filling out the paper work, she didn't notice a younger woman glaring g at her , nor did she see the woman standing next to her other best friend.

Okay this should tide people over until the morning. Can you guess who has spotted her?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm glad for the reviews and for the people that have stopped in to take a look. I am sorry this last chapter felt rushed.

Again not mine

Maxie stared at the woman, sitting in the chair filling out papers. She looked at the smaller boy next to her. The little boy looked right at her and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back at him. Maxie only caught half of the conversation between the woman and Epiphany; she mentioned some thing about knowing Logan Hayes.

Maxie saw Coop walking towards her " Hey Maxie, did you see which way they took Logan?"

"Um, into an ER room, um coop, see that woman sitting over there?" Maxie pointed at the woman, who now was talking to Emily.

" Yeah, what about her… Oh my god" Cooper, muttered as Emily left with the small boy and the woman turned to completely face him. A huge smile broke over her face as she walked towards them.

Emily told Reanna, that she would take riley to a room to do a few tests and told her that some one would let her know what was going on with him. As she turned to sit back down, she saw a face that she never would have forgotten. But by the look on his face he didn't get wind that she was alive either.

"Cooper Barrett" she said as she hugged him, she saw the venomous look on the younger girls face and loosened her hold on him.

"Reanna? Reanna Cooper?" Coop asked not sure he wasn't seeing things.

" Yep in the flesh, I came here to find Logan, My son is getting checked out he had an Asthma attack and I think I saw Logan come in shot up. You boys never change"

"Whoa, first of all, how aren't you dead, second of all a son? Third of all things have changed. But I'm sure Logan will be fine and he'll freak out when he sees you. I'm sorry Maxie Jones; this is Reanna Cooper a long time child hood friend and Logan's old lady as we use to call her. Reanna this is my old lady Maxie Jones."

Reanna went to shake her hand but Maxie didn't offer hers. " Nice to meet you um you lived with Logan and Coop in Texas?"

Yes, something like that. I better go sit down and wait for Dr. Quatermaine Riley had an episode after I hit Mr. Corinthois's limo with my truck. Coop we should catch up. Maxie it was nice to meet you."

Reanna went back to her chair, her hands shaking from just seeing Coop, with a woman who was not loving her at all. She wanted to let the fact that she was alive sink in for him.

Maxie nudged her boyfriend ' Who is that?"

" That was just what she said a childhood friend. I thought she died in a horrible fire at her house. There was a body bag and everything Logan lost it."

" Maybe she just faked her death."

After the words left her mouth Maxie Jones wished she could have taken back those words.

" Reanna would never for no reason ever have caused Logan and her family so much pain and suffering. Maxie, maybe you should go home."

" Coop, I'm sorry, you right I'll go home and maybe you and Reanna can catch up while waiting for Logan and her son to come out."

Maxie decided to play the nice friend and let her man go play with her for a little while, that way she could get the scoop later. She stood on her tipi toes and kissed Coop's face.

Cooper, walked over to his friend and sat down " So are you going to tell me you story on how you cheated death, then I'll yell you a tale of how you broke Logan's heart."

Reanna knew that Coop might not accept what she was going to say. It was hard for her to accept it and it happened to her.

" Alright, fair enough" she told him.

**Flashback as she remembers it.**

_"When I realized there was a fire in the house, I crawled to the door. I opened it and thought the person standing in front of me was Logan. It wasn't and before I could ask who he was I passed out._

_When I woke up, it was in a hospital in Wisconsin Green Bay, near my parent's house. I asked them what happened, my dad told me I had been in a coma for 6 months. Then I asked about my baby. I knew I was pregnant, I just didn't say anything due to the history of losing babies in my family. Turns out I was a lucky girl I had been three months pregnant and laying still for the rest of my term was the best thing. I was able to meet Riley two days later. Anyway I had asked about Logan, my brother told me Logan and you had been deployed to Iraq, then I was told Logan died. I did the whole grieving thing for two years. The third year was coming around and I met this great guy Eric Adams, he went to school with Logan at least that was his story._

_So we dated for awhile, then some things started to go very wrong. Eric hated whenever my family would visit. He got very jealous of my son but never hurt him. He hated my father. I couldn't go to the store with out him freaking out. The short version of this whole thing was, turns out he started my house fire and kidnapped me. Seems he had a thing for me and hated Logan. He shot and killed my father, while my dad was over to visit. So when I called the cops after him shooting at me, they came had a scuffle and Eric died. _

_This was over the span of almost two years. After that I wandered around the country. I had to keep in contact with the police after the shooting for three months, but Riley, I stayed with my mom, and brother for a few months then went to visit my sister. _

_Funny how when I was in the grocery store I ran into Logan's mom. I gave her my condolences and she told me Logan was still alive. He had left a few days before I got there. She told me he was on his way to NY to meet his real father. I told her not to tell him about me I wanted to surprise him. This was after I promised to bring Riley over to visit her." _

"So that brings us to today, which isn't going like I thought it would " Reanna told him.

Coop only nodded, he did hear that an Eric Adams gave her a hard time in school and was obsessed with her.

" I'm sorry you lost all that time, Logan almost went insane when they told him it was you in the morgue. In Iraq, he just went numb I guess. After the memorial for you, which we did wonder why none of your family, except your sister was there. Then I heard in the news that your father had been killed. Logan isn't the same guy, you used to know. Now there is a huge chip on his shoulder because of his dad. I'm not sure how he will react when he sees you."

" I know I was hoping that you could tell him I was here with Riley and see if he wants to see him. "

Just as she had said that Monica Quatermaine walked towards them, she looked at Coop first.

" Logan just came out of surgery, he lost a lot of blood, but over all things went well. And you can see him whenever you like since you are his best friend. And Ms. Cooper, Riley is okay, he did have an asthma attack but Dr. Quatermaine would like you and him to stay overnight. She will be with you in a few minutes." Monica gave the younger woman a smile before walking away.

Reanna looked at Coop " Go see Logan and ease the news on him. He might react better if you tell him, than me just popping in and him getting all angry. Besides I guess I'll be here for awhile tonight."

Cooper stood up and gave his more than alive friend a hug " I'll be gentle don't worry"

Reanna watched her friend walk away then saw a petite woman in a white coat walking towards her. It must have been Riley's doctor.

" Ms. Cooper, I'm Emily Quartermaine. I'm your son's doctor if you could just come with me I can explain to you why I wanted him to stay over night. You can stay in the same room if you like."

"Sure."

Reanna followed Emily out of the waiting room and into her son's room, he wasn't there yet but she was sure he was fine. Other wise she was sure the doctor would have told her. As much as she tried to listen to Emily, her mind kept to Logan.

So you like? Just let me know….


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the reviews, I'm bummed that my friend thinks Logan is the one killing people. I think it is Trevor or someone snapped. Anyway here is a little more.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my mind.

The door, slamming shut got Georgie Jones's attention. When she looked up she saw her sister sulking in. Maxie's eyes where searching the place for the other blond that caught Logan's attention. Lulu hadn't come in yet with that little computer nerd. Maxie sat down at the counter and sighed.

"What's the matter Maxie?" her younger sister asked.

"Nothing is the matter; I thought Lulu would be here, I have the best news for her about Logan"

It was hard not to notice the evil smile that was plastered on her sister's face.

"Now, what did you do Maxie?"

"Nothing, I'm innocent this time I swear, I was with Coop at the hospital and Logan was brought in with gun shot wounds, then a woman and a little boy came in. I overheard her say she knew Logan. I asked Coop who she was and he almost had a stroke. Turns out she dated Logan before he went to Iraq the second time…"

Georgeie stopped her sister before she went any further "Hey, no you don't Maxie. You are not going to cause anymore problems with Lulu and Logan. Let Coop talk to him first and I'm sure Logan will…"

"Tell Lulu that he has a son, yea okay Georgie" Maxie squeaked out.

"Who has a son?" Lulu asked the two girls, she had walked in without either one noticing.

"Nikolas, we were discussing Nikolas's son, no one has really seen Spencer in a while and we were wondering where he has been" Georgie covered, then scowled at her older sister.

"Oh Spencer has been at Grams house, you should come by and see him if you want I'm sure he'd be happy to see different people. By the way have any of you see Spinelli?"

"No, he hasn't been here yet, maybe he is home" Maxie offered.

"Johnny hadn't been here either has he?"

"Nope"

Lulu frowned and decided to go look for Logan.

Georgie stopped her before she could leave "Lulu, if you are going to Logan's, you should know he was taken to the hospital, with gun shot wounds"

"What, he what?"

"Elizabeth was in the park with the kids and some one took a shot a Jake, Logan shielded him. He was taken to General hospital."

Georgie couldn't get the rest out before Lulu ran out of the diner, probably headed towards the hospital.

Scene

Coop, stood outside his best friend's door, he wasn't sure if he should tell him tonight about Reanna or wait until the morning. The opening of his friend's eyes answered the question for him.

"Hey Coop, you look like you saw a ghost and are wondering if you should tell me, what's going on, did some thing happen?"

"Oh something happened Logan" Cooped sighed as he sat down, along side his friend's bed.

Logan struggled to sit up but the pain in his leg and chest stopped him "What happened Luke didn't die did he?"

"What?"

"Lulu's dad, he didn't die did he?" Logan repeated.

"No… no nothing like that. I ran into some one we both knew from along time ago. Man this is harder to say to you than I thought. Do you remember how we thought Reanna Cooper died in the fire?"

Cooper saw Logan's jaw twitch at the woman's name, Cooper went on.

"Well you were brought in and a woman at the counter brought in a little boy and when your name was mentioned. Maxie jumped all over to find out who she was. Logan, man when I looked at her it was Reanna. She told me what happened to her."

Logan's blue eyes darkened at the story as his friend told him everything. The sentence was not the one Cooper thought his friend would say to him.

"I know. I have known for a while now."

"Your mom called and told you?"

"Nah, man I knew after we came home. I knew she had been pregnant and she never told me. I knew a few months later that that wasn't her in the fire. "

Coop heard the words come out of his mouth but it was the tone in his voice. It was cold and icy , his eyes lost all emotion out of them, his jaw locked up as he looked at Cooper.

"Coop, you mind if I just try and get some sleep, we can see when I can get out of here"

Coop was going to argue with him but seeing the look on his face gave Cooper an idea, he only nodded as he left the room. He only had a few hours to get his plan into motion.

Sorry Logan isn't going to stay the bad guy……..


	6. Chapter 6

I'm having a funny feeling that Logan and Coop might be the killer. I hate to say it because I love Logan's character. Anyway thanks for the reviews Go Bills! LOL I'm kidding Go Raiders!

Disclaimer- not mine- Logan isn't going to kill anyone in here either.

Reanna had fallen asleep in her son's room, waiting for him and Emily Quartermaine to come back to the room. Turned out her son was fighting a cold on top of his attack. Reanna could have sworn that she had only put her head down for minutes.

"Mommy, Mommy there you are the doctor said I can wev in the morning" a five year old's voice got her attention.

"Hi baby, I know and then you can meet your daddy, would you like that?"

"Yes." The little boy yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Alright I'll make you a deal. You get into your pj's and get some sleep then we'll see if you can't meet daddy tomorrow. He is in the same hospital as you"

The little boy's eyes lit up "Really?"

It was Reanna's turn to yawn "Yes, baby really come on get ready for bed"

Riley was changed and crawled into the hospital bed before Reanna could blink. A nurse came in to tuck in to the bed. Reanna kissed her son's head and turned on the TV for him knowing that in a few minute her son would be sound asleep. Which she knew that she would be wide awake.

Reanna decided to check on Logan; maybe she could find his room and talk to him. She went to the nurse's station and spotted the woman who helped her before.

" Excuse me , hi I was in earlier with my son, I was wondering how Logan Hayes was doing?"

"Your who to him then?"

"Epiphany, can't you recognize the soon to be Mrs. Hayes?" a male voice asked.

"Coop, hi have you seen Logan?" she asked her friend.

" I did and I think you should go see him, I'm sure its fine with the staff" he told her looking over at the nurse at the desk. She nodded and pointed towards the door that Logan was behind.

Coop walked her over to the door that led to Logan; she peeked in and saw he was asleep.

Coop smiled at her "Go ahead he can't hurt you. I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning , and I'll feel better ,besides after all this I will get to meet your son. I'll check in on you tomorrow" he kissed her cheek as she watched him walk on to the elevator.

"Night Coop"

He waved as the door shut. Reanna looked towards the door that stood between her and the man she has been holding a candle for. Here was the chance she has wanted for five years and she couldn't bring herself to go through the doors.

Robin had gotten one night a week to work a shift. Since she had no real life now that she and Patrick broke up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the same woman that came in earlier with a little boy.

"Hi" she offered.

"Hi" Reanna shot back.

" You know , if you actually walk through the door talking to who ever was one the other side would be a lot easier."

"It's not that" Reanna laughed

"I'm Dr. Robin Scorpio"

"Reanna Cooper"

"Nice t o meet you. So why are you lurking outside Logan Hayes door?"

" Oh not lurking , just wondering if going in and talking to Mr., Hayes is a mistake or not. I have to anyway in the morning but …"

"I don't mean to pry, but why it is a mistake? "

" I haven't seen Logan in five years and I don't want him to be upset when he does see me "

"Well, from what I know of Logan he doesn't have many friends and I'm sure if you are a friend he'll be more than happy to see you. Um I have to go but if you want later to get a coffee to talk I'll be here" Robin offered .

"Thanks I may take you up on it, since my son is here."

Robin waved at her before turning around the corner.

_Well __she was nice_ Reanna thought to her. She went back to staring at the door. Logan looked all peaceful, sleeping he always did. For the life he had he always managed to look like it was a good one. With a deep sigh she decided to go in and sit with him even if for a few minutes.

The room was eerily quiet as she walked in, Logan looked pale but not sickly pale. She pulled over a chair that was by the window. She sat down and took in his handsome features. He hadn't changed too much but he did look older. She took his hand in hers and looked at him.

"Logan, its Reanna. I'm sorry it took me so long to find you. But I did , you have the most beautiful five year old son named Riley , and he is so excited to meet you. I told him all about you, he looks just like you. If I could take back that night when the fire started I would. I wanted to tell you I was still alive…"

Logan's eyes flicked out and he looked up at her.

"Reanna" a small smile grew on his face.

What do you think will happen should he tell her he knew the whole time she was alive or leave it so Coop spills thebeans?


	7. Chapter 7

Ahhhhhh all is pointing at Logan more and more. Well here is a little more for tonight, sorry it's going to be very short. Thanks for the reviews

Disclaimer- not mine

"Logan" she whispered as she felt him pull his hand away from hers "Your awake, do you want me to call a nurse?"

"No, I'm okay, isn't the first time I've been shot. How are you? I mean we haven't seen each other in what, a few years?" He asked with out any kind emotion in his voice.

Reanna sat back down in the chair and stared at the man that she had been in love with and still was in love with him.

"Five years Logan, it's been five years, I can explain … Remember Eric Adams?

"Reanna, you don't have to explain anything to me, I'm more than happy you are alive "

"But the man who made people think I was dead was Eric … He "

"Reanna, really you don't have to tell me what happened I already know" Logan told her with out looking at her. This wasn't going to end well, he could already tell that as she cocked her head to one side" I'm sorry , you what ,you already know what happened to me . Coop told you right?"

"No I knew before that"

"You read it some where?"

"No, I knew a few days after the fire, after I was sent back to Iraq. "

"What? You knew I was alive a few days later?"

"Yep, pretty much"

"Oh my god" Reanna whispered as she looked at Logan.

I'll think of more at work any help would be great on how to keep going.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again for the review but I'm going to throw a wrench into the mix and that wrench's name is Lulu.

Disclaimer- not mines.

Reanna stood at the side of Logan's bed just staring at him, there he was telling her he knew everything that had happened and he was acting like he didn't really care about her at all. She knew him better than Coop almost better than Coop. And Coop told her that Logan would be thrilled about her still being alive and well.

"So, you knew and just didn't care, or didn't want to believe it that I was still alive?" she asked knowing that this was going to get a reaction out of him, she knew how to push his buttons.

Logan glared at her he knew what she was going to try and do so he decided to play along.

" Well seeing as I was on the other side of the world, what was I suppose to do? I was happy that you weren't dead, what else do you want me to say?"

" I want you to say that you are happy that I came to see you, I want you to admit that you missed me."

Deep inside he did miss her and want to hold her and kiss her and tell her all the things that she wanted to hear, but it wouldn't be fair to the girl who now stole his heart. He only stared at her not saying a word.

Reanna knew he might act like this, it had been five years, she was sure he would have been married by now.

"Alright, that is what I thought, you do know you have a son, Riley Cooper, he is five he'll be six in a few months and he is so excited to meet you. It's up to you if you want to meet him, and I guess you'll want this back since. Well since I'm sure there has to be some one else you will want to give this too" she told him as she slide off the ring he gave her five years ago. She placed it on the table next to him.

"Reanna, you don't have to give that back to me. I gave it to you. And yes I'd love to meet my son. I'd never do what Scott did to me. I am sorry I can't tell you what you want to hear, but I don't want you to be mad at me. Are you going to be staying here in Port Charles?"

" I think so if you want to make a relationship with Riley, but that is it. Logan, I did want you to still be in love with me but like you pointed out it has been five years and things change I'm not mad I just hope we can be friends."

"Yeah, we can be friends. Hey while you're here and have no place to stay, why don't you and Riley? Stay at my apartment until you find a place. I have a feeling I'll be here for awhile at least for two more days. Then we can figure out what we are going to do" he gave her the famous Logan smile hoping it would be enough and stop the questions.

Reanna was pleasantly surprised by his offer and decided to accept it " Alright, I guess I can bring Riley here in the later morning or afternoon and I'll tell him that we are going to stay at your place for a bit. But I should let you get some sleep, besides keeping myself out of trouble before a nurse gets here. Night Logan.

"Night Reanna, I'll see you later in the morning " he watched as Reanna left the room, he felt a pain in his chest and his vision got blurry, he should of told her why he knew and why he didn't do anything about it. He turned his head to look at the ring that sat next to him, he picked it up and looked at it. He thought back to when he gave it to Reanna. The memory brought a smile to his face, he wasn't sure if he would ever ask Lulu. Sleep took over his body once more, this time another nightmare took over.

Reanna, looked at her watch it was 2am, she sighed. Surprisingly she wasn't tired; things hadn't gone the way that she thought it would have gone. As a matter of fact it could have gone a lot worse. She did want to know how he knew she was alive, that was the one thing that bothered her more than anything was. She walked back towards the nurse's station and saw the woman she had been talking to before. She decided to take her up on her offer of coffee still stood.

"Dr. Scorpio?" she ventured.

'Reanna, I see your still standing after you went to see Logan"

" Barely, but yea it wasn't bad, is that offer for coffee still good?"

Robin smiled at her new friend "Yes, come on. Your son is still asleep and I'll leave my pager number in case there is a problem, I'll take you for some real coffee."

" Okay" Reanna replied, she knew riley would sleep until at least ten am he was his father in that respect. She went into her son's room and grabbed her purse then left with Robin.

Okay so I had to leave a little bit of what Logan knew a secret.


	9. Chapter 9

Reanna , looked at her new found friend and listened to Robin spill her guts about a doctor in the hospital.

"So we just wanted different things and I wish we didn't but being a mother is something I want more than life itself. You have a great little boy, who loves you and he is a charmer. I'm guessing he gets that from Logan"

" He does, and some other not so charming qualities , but I do love him and ,Robin who is to say that one day Patrick doesn't just chance his mind. I mean I didn't really come there thinking Logan was going to fall al lover us. It was just a pipe dream, I'm sure he has a young woman waiting in the wings for him" Reanna choked out as she swallowed the coffee to fast.

It seemed that after a few cups of coffee and some breakfast, the two women had a lot in common.

"So, what is it that you do?" Robin asked.

"I'm a cook and writer when I'm not cooking; I use to work at a great place in Green bay. I'm hoping to find a job in town or just outside of town. Riley asked if we were going to stay here. I told him only if things worked out with daddy. So far not so good" Reanna looked down at her watch "Holy crap its 7am. Robin I am so sorry to have kept you out here for so long"

"Non-sense your fine besides you does have to get back to the hospital to have Riley check out daddy"

" Actually I'm going to cuddle with my son for a few hours before that I have a feeling that there is going to be a lot of whys involved with the conversation".

Both women sat in silence as Robin drove back to the hospital. AS they stepped off the elevator Robin stopped in her tracks, blonde hair caught her attention, so did the voice.

"Logan is my boyfriend I think that entitles me to know where he is in this hospital!"

Robin looked over at Reanna, who looked like she was going to pass out.

That's all you get sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is some more to add from last night. Thanks for the new alert people and the reviews. They have been great Sonny's Angel thanks for some direction I'm hoping to keep this going like a "real soap" or have part 2.

Disclaimer- not mine.

Lulu had to wait to go to the hospital and see Logan, her father needed her help at home, but the minute he told she could go, she was out of the house, faster than Luke could down a shot of whiskey. She knew last night that he had been shot but Coop told her he was okay. This was going horribly wrong, maybe she should give Logan another real chance. He was trying so hard to win lulu back. At times she had him jumping through hoops to keep her interested in him. She had to teach him a lesson though; she wasn't going to let him run all over her again. And then there was Johnny Zaccharia, Anthony's mob son, the guy who wants to turn his life around and already showed true concern for Lulu.

Now there she stood, demanding to see Logan. She spotted Robin coming off the elevator.

" Robin, Epiphany says I can't go and I need to see Logan."

" Alright, I'll take her in to see Logan, Reanna lets do lunch sometime. And Riley is going to be so thrilled about his dad I'm sure there isn't anything to worry about " Robin told her as she walked Lulu into the room, where Logan had been a few hours ago.

Reanna, quietly stepped back into the room where her son was, she saw a shadow standing by his bed.

" You couldn't wait huh?" she asked the man standing next to her son's bed.

" I couldn't sleep anymore, and Epiphany loves me so she told me where he was. He is beautiful Reanna."

" Yeah, well don't let him hear you say that, by the way a blonde hair woman was on her way to see you in your room, you better get back to your room. I'll bring riley by in a few hours."

Logan started to turn to go back to the door, when a stabbing pain hit him. Reanna saw him wince and wanted to help him but like he said a lot had changed.

" You okay?" she asked him as he brushed by her, sending chills down her spine. He turned and looked down at her " I'll live " he told her with a smirk.

She watched him leave the room, then looked back to her son, who just started to open his eyes and grinned.

"Mom" he squealed in delight, the nurses told hi m she would be there when he woke up and there she was. Reanna sat down on his bed; he sat up and squeezed her.

" Hi baby, you ready to blow this pop stand? I talked to your daddy last night and he told me we could stay at his place for a little while."

Riley nodded his head; he was totally ready to go some place he could call home. For being a five-year-old he was a pretty smart kid. He could tell just by looking at his mom that she was very tired so he had to be a good boy.

The door to the room opened once more revealing Emily Quartermaine; she had a file and a smile on her face.

"Riley, you are cleared to go home with your mom and since you have been such a good boy here is a gift certificate to our Kelly's diner good for lunch" she handed the envelope over to Reanna.

"Thank you, Doctor. What do you say riley are you ready to go?"

The little boy shoo his head so hard you would of though it would of come right off. Reanna signed the release forms and packed him up. She walked to the front desk to pay the huge bill; she got a surprise though when she asked how much she owed.

"Ms. Cooper, your bill has already been paid by another one of our patients, all you have to do is sign right here" Epiphany placed a form in front of her to sign stating that the bill had been paid by a Logan Hayes. She smiled as she signed it knowing that now Logan knew he had a kid, Riley would always be taken care of.

Riley had watched his mom sign a paper, but some one else caught his attention, a tall man caught his attention. He was leaning against a doorway looking at his mom. Riley looked at his mom staring back at him. Riley ran over his Reanna and grabbed her hand.

Reanna, knelt down next to her son and looked at Logan " Guess, who that is Riley?" she whispered in his ear. His little eyes went wide as he looked at the man standing in front of him. A smile broke across his face and he ran over to Logan and hugged his legs, just threw his little arms around him and squeezed.

" That was his plan, you know when he was to met you he was going to just run up to his dad and hug him. He does know why it took so long to meet you" Reanna explained to him as Logan looked down at the little boy. This was his little boy.

Logan knelt down, sort of making Riley let go of him, he looked right at the little boy, he certainly looked like Logan and a little like Reanna.

Riley scooted closer to Riley " Hi Dad" he whispered to him and hugged Logan for all he was worth. Logan returned the hug before standing up and looking at Reanna.

" Here is the key to the Pent house I hardly use, I figured it was better for you guys until we figure out what we are doing. I'm getting out of here tomorrow as Logan as I behave today" he handed Reanna a key "Oh here are the directions too."

'Thanks, where is your blond friend that was here earlier?" Reanna questioned, not wanting to cause a scene.

" I set Lulu home, I'm going to tell her later about Riley, I didn't want her to start a scene while you guys were still here. So I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow and I'll call you later?"

Reanna stifled a yawn; she still hadn't gotten any sleep " Yeah, I'll call you later this afternoon. Riley say goodbye to your dad, we will talk to him later" Reanna went back to the counter and picked up her keys. Riley waved at Logan " Bye dad."

" Bye Riley, I'll see you later, Reanna, there is a key to the truck downstairs too" Logan watched them get onto the elevator and the door closed. Logan wandered back into his room with a satisfied feeling now that he had met the little boy. He doubted once before that Riley was his but after seeing him. Logan couldn't have been happier. He lay back down in the bed and looked up at the ceiling. It wasn't long before he fell back asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the help, and reviews….

Disclaimer- not mine

IT took Reanna about a half hour to try and locate the penthouse Logan was talking about . She left Riley ten minutes in the car only to find out that the key to the penthouse was at his apartment. So it was back ot the apartment ,which was around the corner from the hospital. She realized she needed the key to the apartment so it was back to the hospital.

She heard the small sigh coming from the back seat and smirked " I know baby, but mommy is being a bit of an air head ." She unbuckled him and walked back into the same place she had walked into 12 hours ago.

She saw Robin as she walked out of the elevator .

"hey Reanna, Riley back so soon?"

" Yea, I forgot to get the keys to the apartment to get the keys to the penthouse, can you watch Riley a second. I'll be only five minutes"

"Sure ,not a problem, Riley hi want ot come get a candy bar with me?"

Riley nodded and walked away with Robin as Reanna went into Logan's room, hoping to not have a long conversation and just to get his key.

Logan opened his eyes when he heard the door open , he msiled at Reanna "Hey babe, miss me already?"

"You could say that I need the key to your apartment to get the key to the pent house"

Logan laughed out loud " I forgot I'm sorry , hey where is the kid , you didn't leave him in the car ,because there are rules "

"No Logan he is with Robin, so can I have the key please so we can go get some real sleep and a shower"

"Its in my pocket in my jeans , I'll give you a call at the pent house later "

" thank you Logan, I mean it ." Reanna grabbed the key and left the room with out giving Logan a second look, all she wanted to do was get to the penthouse and take a nap, and a shower.

Reanna smiled as she saw her son and her new found friend walking towards her " Hey guys did you find the candy you were looking for?"

"no ,we went for juice instead , but I think some one is a little tired "

" robin thanks for watching him, Riley ready to go to our new home for a little while?"

The little boy yawned and nodded at the same time. He followed


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry its taken me so long to update this, you know how drama goes, holds up the whole world.

Disclaimer- not mines.

Reanna will run into Lulu at the apartment, but no sparks yet until Lulu decided to she wants to keep Logan for herself.

Riley watched the scenery goes by and his little mind wondered if they stayed here this time if they could get a dog. His thoughts were cut short by his mommy.

" Alright, lets go see if daddy left the key where he said it was " Reanna muttered to herself as she for the 6th time that day unbuckled Riley and put him on the ground. She grabbed his hand and walked into the building. Ignoring the curious looks from people in the lobby, who knew she didn't live there?

She followed the hallway to the end and stopped at the door, it was strange, she was about to walk back into Logan's life, and it just seemed odd for her. She placed the key into lock but the door opened with woman who was at the hospital screaming about not being able to see Logan was staring at her.

" Hi I'm Reanna, I'm just here to get Logan's keys for the penthouse he doesn't use."

Lulu, nodded and stepped aside, Logan told her that a woman would be stopping by to pick up the key. She let Reanna and the little boy in, Logan had told her that he was helping out a friend and she seemed pretty cool so far.

" Thank you, do you know where he keeps the key by any chance?" Reanna asked Lulu.

Lulu did know where Logan kept the key; she went into his room and opened the drawer, picked up the extra set of keys and plucked the penthouse one right off. She went back into the living room where the woman and her son sat. Lulu took a better look at the little boy; he was a spitting image of Logan Hayes. _No… it couldn't be… could it?_

" This should be the key to the penthouse, is there anything else that you needed?" Lulu asked Reanna.

" No, I think we are good, thanks for your help…."

" Lulu… Lulu Spencer, Logan's girlfriend" she added just to see if she would get a response, but Reanna didn't even twitch.

"Alright, well please tell Logan I said thank you for everything. Riley are you ready to go?"

"Yep" Reanna took Riley's hand and they left the apartment, the minute the door shut Lulu, grabbed her cell phone to call Logan's room and see who this woman really was to him, and see if the little boy was his son. The kid looked just like Logan, which if he were then Lulu would just have to deal with it.

Scene

It was only ten minutes away and Reanna was never so happy in her entire life to stop driving for the day. Riley had fallen asleep in the back of the truck. She turned of the turn and the little boy jerked awake.

" Come on kid lets go see what Daddy set up for us" Reanna helped her son down and the walked into the lobby, where a taller man wearing a very expensive suit greeted her.

"Hi, I'm Milo, Ms. Cooper, if you need anything please let me know. Logan called and told me to help you out as much as I can."

" Okay, for starters you can call me Reanna, and this is Riley. Riley this is Milo, its okay to talk to him."

" We cleaned out the penthouse I hope its up to your liking Ms.. Reanna. The beds are made and the kitchen is stocked. He even had the rooms decorated, and said if you hated it to let us know and we are to go shopping with you."

Reanna laughed " That sounds like Logan Hayes, alright thank you Milo, I'm going to get us settled in and hopefully get Riley to take a nap so I can lay down. I'll call Logan later on."

Milo nodded, before he left the penthouse, he wondered if Logan would want to get back with this woman or if he would mind if Milo asked Reanna out, not that she looked like she needed anyone in her life right now. Milo uses to be in love with Lulu but she chose Logan, and even now Milo doubted she truly liked him. He had seen the way she looked at Johnny Z and Milo knew that both were not up to any good.

Reanna, let out the sigh that she had been holding back, she did appreciate everything that Logan had done for her and Riley, she guessed it was more for Riley, and Milo wasn't bad looking at all. Plus there was the fact that Lulu was still Logan's girlfriend. She looked around the room for Riley, whom had found his bed and climbed into it. Surprisingly he had fallen asleep. Normally when he got all excited he was up for hours. She closed the bedroom door a little bit and went back into the living room, laid down on the couch and pulled the light afghan that was thrown on the back of it. She laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes. With in minutes she had fallen asleep.

I know it has been awhile but I'm pissed that all thing point to Logan as the killer, if he turns out to be it, I'm not watching anymore!


End file.
